Every Dog Has His Day: An Anguirus Story
by Mecha74
Summary: Ang goes on a soul searching quest when he begins to doubt his worth as a kaiju. A 70s showa era tale.


EVERY DOG HAS HIS DAY

AN ANGUIRUS STORY!

Sometime in May, 1975

An hour before dawn.

Anguirus quietly walks alone through the Tokyo countryside. He needed some time to be alone and clear his head after an argument he had with Gabara on Monster Island, so he had left and swam to the mainland. Useless…that is what Gabara had called him. Gabara had been rubbing it in his face about all the beatings he had took and the battles he had lost recently against Ghidorah, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and others. Anguirus didn't care though, he just wanted to be left alone, but Gabara being the world class jerk of a kaiju that he is wouldn't let it go. Of course Ang had to bring up Gabara's defeat at the hands of Minya which wasn't handled well and led to a brief physical exchange that saw Ang getting fried by Gab's electricity after which he had limped off to lick his wounds. After everything that had happened he couldn't help but wonder if Gabara was right. He didn't have great physical strength like Godzilla, speed like Rodan, or any special weapons or powers. Hell he couldn't even remember the last time he actually won a fight against another monster.

"What am I good for?" He wonders with a frown.

Nearby at that exact moment…

"Steady…steady…wait for it…he's…almost…there." An anxious army General whispers nervously.

The scene is a tense one. A few hours ago a new Hedorah spawn had appeared on the mainland. Luckily the Japanese military had been able to lure it to the base of Mt. Fuji where the massive electric conduit towers that were used to kill the original Hedorah still stood. Like before a row of flashing car headlights were being used to bring the spawn in between the two opposing walls. But just before stepping in between them this new Hedorah stops and looks at the walls in a curious fashion. Everyone waits with baited breath as the juvenile smog monster continues staring at the odd devices. And then to everyone's horror…it starts to go around them!

"What! NO!" The General stammers in disbelief!

"Now what do we do?" One of the technicians blurts out.

But just then to everyone's surprise, appearing from behind a grove of trees is Anguirus!

"Whoa? Anguirus? What's he doing here?" Another soldier says.

But Anguirus is just as surprised as anybody as he beholds the odd scene playing out before him. Hedorah turns to regard Anguirus who lets out a slight growl and tilts his head sideways in a confused gesture. This new Hedorah is quite small and not fully developed yet, it is about the same size as Anguirus, maybe even a little smaller and as of yet did not have the weaponry of the first Hedorah either. Then in a surprisingly aggressive move it leaps into the air and lands on top of an understandably shocked Anguirus who begins roaring and writhing to get out from under the disgusting creature.

"Sir, what do we do?"

"I don't know private, I really don't know." The General answers.

In the meantime Anguirus has gotten out from under Hedorah and is growling threateningly as if warning him to back off. But Hedorah moves forward anyway which results in Ang springing forward in an attempt to bite down on the toxic creature's right arm. But not only does he bite down on it, he goes clean through it! As the dismembered appendage hits the ground Anguirus suddenly feels a burning sensation in his mouth as he quickly rushes over to a nearby pond to frantically wash out whatever is causing the discomfort. When he turns around from doing this Hedorah leaps toward him yet again, but this time Anguirus dodges and then swings his massive tail into the back of the walking sludge pile's legs bringing it down.

"Sir?"

"Yes private."

"Isn't Anguirus technically one of the good monsters?"

"I suppose, if there is such a thing. Why?"

"I've got a crazy idea sir."

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Then without warning the young private rushes out onto the battlefield much to the surprise and dismay of his commanding officer!

"What the hell are you doing? What are you crazy? Get back here right now private! That's an order do you hear me?"

Yes the private can hear every word but has a plan that if successful might be worth a court martial! As he gets closer to the monsters he begins waving and yelling like crazy hoping to get Anguirus' attention, which he does as the kaiju looks over in the tiny human's direction. He then begins pointing desperately at Hedorah and them back at the electrical walls over and over again hoping that the monster gets the gist of what he is trying to say. Anguirus stares at the soldier for a few moments and then at the walls before turning his attention back to Hedorah who is slowly but surely picking himself back up off the ground. After pondering the situation for a few more moments Anguirus suddenly turns and runs toward the towers! Once he is between them he starts roaring at Hedorah to come after him again.

"YES!" The private whoops ecstatically as he realizes that Anguirus understands.

"That crazy *******! That beautiful, wonderful, brilliant, crazy *******! Gentleman prepare to throw the switch!" The General orders excitedly.

And as expected Hedorah lunges once again landing between the towers as Anguirus scampers away!

"Now!" The General yells as the generators come to life entrapping and frying Hedorah in place as it shrieks and squeals in agony!

Anguirus and the military look on as the small Hedorah is eventually reduced to nothing but ash. When it is over the troops cry out in celebration and jubilation. Anguirus meanwhile quietly departs.

A few hours later…

A large figure rises out of the water and lumbers ashore, Gaira the green gargantua surveys the landscape for possible prey. Somehow he had survived the volcanic eruption out at sea and had been surviving off of humans that he would pick off of passing fishing boats. But those were few and far between and now he is starving almost to the point of insanity! He makes his way to the nearest forest and hunkers down low as he moves through the foliage hoping he will be able to eventually find and ambush his next meal. His patience pays off when a Boy Scout troop enters the area at long last. His mouth waters as the troop moves ever closer while Gaira lays low amongst the trees completely unmoving letting his shaggy green hide blend in with his surroundings, it was the perfect camouflage. But as he silently watches his quarry he fails to realize that he is being watched as well.

Anguirus carefully eyes Gaira from a distance, the saurian quadruped does not know what to make of this creature he has come across but what he does know is that he doesn't like the way it is staring at the Boy Scout troop that has just arrived on the scene. Suddenly Gaira lunges with an earsplitting roar…only to be spear tackled out of midair by Anguirus! Both kaiju go down hard into a clearing in the center of the forest but are up again very quickly and staring at one another. The Scout troop upon seeing this makes a hasty exit in short order! An angry and startled Gaira shrieks his annoyance at Anguirus who roars back accordingly. Gaira then sees a small boulder sitting close to his right foot, so he kicks it at Anguirus. But Anguirus bats it back towards Gaira with his fore paws as it smacks the shaggy carnivore directly between the eyes! Gaira staggers back and then falls right on his rump, much to Anguirus' amusement. But Gaira hops back up and roars angrily as he challenges Anguirus to charge him, which he does as the anklosaurian juggernaut leaps like a jungle cat.

But Gaira gives Ang a good solid roundhouse right as he slams his fist into the side of the charging monster's face. After Ang goes down Gaira quickly grabs him and throws him into a nearby mountainside, Anguirus now realizes that this creature is far stronger than it looks! Gaira advances again but this time Ang is ready for him as he swings his tail around into the gargantua's midsection sending him flying back and down onto the ground. Gaira sits up placing his hands on his belly as he takes notice of puncture wounds left behind by the sharp spikes on Anguirus' tail. Flying into a rage Gaira lunges up and grabs another much larger boulder as Ang's eyes get as big as saucers! Anguirus barely dodges out of the way in time as a rock that was almost bigger than he was crashes and rolls by him. Gaira lunges again this time landing on top of his adversary as he starts pounding and kicking away. As the hairy biped continues hammering on Anguirus' carapace it seems he is doing more damage to himself than anyone else.

But finally Ang gets fed up as he spins around and latches his jaws onto Gaira's left arm refusing to let go. Gaira starts beating on Ang's head with his right fist in a panic as he tries to pry the relentless kaiju off. Gaira begins lifting the still attached Anguirus up and slamming him back down onto the ground again and again and again but to no avail. Gaira then grabs nearby rocks and starts shattering them over Ang's face one after the other. After about a dozen or so he finally manages to pull his arm free as he gives the spiky kaiju a kick to the chest putting him on his back. Gaira then rushes in with an uprooted tree pounding away on Ang's exposed underbelly, but the prone saurian manages to swing his tail up wildly as it snacks Gaira in the back of his head knocking him silly and causing him to trip forward over Anguirus' body and go rolling across the ground. This gives Ang the time he needs to get right side up again as a dazed Gaira picks himself up off the ground. Ang knows they could beat on each other like this all day but has a different idea as he suddenly burrows down into the earth. Gaira having lost track of Anguirus as he suddenly realizes that he is gone begins looking all around him.

A few hundred yards away Ang suddenly pops back up from underground as he bellows to get Gaira's attention. When the frustrated beast spots him he immediately gives chase as Ang takes off running. Soon they are climbing up a cliff that overlooks the coast, and after climbing for what seems like forever they both finally reach the top. As Anguirus runs to the very edge Gaira is close behind him. Ang stops and turns roaring at Gaira as if daring him to come after him as the gargantua lunges! Anguirus quickly sidesteps him as he goes flying off over the edge! Only now does Gaira realize where he is at and what is happening, he had gotten so angry and was so desperate to catch up to Anguirus that he had paid no attention to where Ang had lead him. Gaira manages to grab hold of the ledge with his left hand though to catch himself, but when he tries to pull himself back up onto the top of the cliff Anguirus is waiting as he smacks Gaira right on top of his head with his tail! With a confused and angry howl Gaira plummets down smashing into every protruding and jutting rock on the angled cliff face there was on the way down! A badly battered, bloody, and unconscious Gaira finally plunges into the sea and sinks beneath the waves.

Afterward Anguirus snorts in an amused fashion and then slowly makes his way back down the other side of the cliff.

When he reaches the bottom though Anguirus hears what sounds like the sounds of another battle in the distance further down the coast. Thusly he decides to investigate.

Speaking of which…

With one final blast of Godzilla's breath Titanosaurus goes limp and falls off the edge of a cliff into the ocean. Godzilla bellows his victory to the heavens, at last….it was finally over. Mechagodzilla, Titanosaurus, and the last of the simians had been dealt with, now it was time to return to Monster Island and rest until he was needed again. And with that Godzilla heads for the coast leaving the battlefield far behind him.

Meanwhile…

Inside a deep trench back on the battlefield something stirs, what remains of Mechagodzilla clumsily and cumbersomely rises up. As a precaution the simians had installed back up generators in case anything where to happen to Katsura, but it hardly mattered now considering the shape he was in. He was missing his left arm, his right foot was smashed beyond recognition which he would not be able to stand on, he had massive holes blown clean through him from where ammunition stores inside his body had been detonated, and what few weapons he had left that weren't crushed, broken, or smashed were off line! With a weak metallic hiss the mauled and barely functional mech pulls itself out of the pit Godzilla had hurled him into…only to be staring into a pair of familiar looking eyes! Anguirus' gaze is practically searing, yes even without the fake Godzilla skin and its head Anguirus knew what this was…he could smell it! The headless Mechagodzilla feebly raises its right arm to try and fire some missiles only to have it fall off before it can do anything! It is then that at sadistic smile comes across the kaiju's face. At that moment only one thought was crossing Anguirus' mind…

"Payback is a *****!"

The last thing Mechagodzilla remembers seeing is Anguirus lunging at him.

That evening on Monster Island…

Anguirus reaches Monster Island by nightfall, and Gabara is the first kaiju he runs into right on the beach. Immediately Gabara begins another verbal tirade on Anguirus who stands there and stares at the bizarre cat monster with an almost bored expression on his face. Then without warning Anguirus takes a souvenir that he has brought back with him from the mainland and beans it off of Gabara's noggin as Mechagodzilla's head smacks him square in the forehead! Gabara becomes infuriated as he charges towards Ang with voltage surging through his hands! It is then that Anguirus calmly side steps him and smacks him in the back with his tail as Gabara falls into the water!

ZZZZZZAAAAPPPP!

Gabara starts sizzling like a side of bacon as he twists and squirms in a series of seizing convulsions trying desperately to claw his way out of the water and back onto the beach! Eventually he does but he can barely stand after being zapped by his own juice. As Gabara staggers forward Anguirus slowly and nonchalantly rears up on his hind legs and punches him right between the eyes. Gabara tumbles like a house of cards as he hits the sand out cold. Anguirus then walks over to pick up Mechagodzilla's head as he clamps on to part of it in his jaws and tromps off into the forest with his head held high.

"Now who's useless, chump?" Anguirus thinks to himself with a grin.

THE END


End file.
